Wonderland
by animegalnya
Summary: “This is our Wonderland.” Machi visits Yuki at his apartment. Post-manga series. Fluffy Yuchi. PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES.


Okay…I've returned…If anyone had ever read stories by 'AikaWuver' in the past…um…yeah. It's me. If none of you remember me then whatever. XD Okay, so I was reading, er watching I guess, the last chapters of Fruits Basket on youtube and I decided to start writing Anime fanfics again…I know, weird. Probably just for Fruits Basket, though. Granted, this might be my only one, but hey, you never know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Summary: "This is our Wonderland." Machi visits Yuki at his apartment. Post-manga series. Fluffy Yuchi.

This is my first time writing a fanfic for this pairing, so CONTRUSTIVE criticism is welcome. No flames, please.

Wonderland

Machi wanted to kick herself. She was not only late, but she was also quite lost. 'Damn it, why does he have to live in such a confusing apartment complex? I can't even tell up from down here.' She tripped over a hidden tree root, falling face first into the snow. 'Of course.' She wiped the wet annoyance off her face, continuing her search. This was her first time visiting him, although he had been able to visit her whenever he was visiting other members of the Sohma family. She turned a corner, looked at the apartment number written on the back of her hand, and kicked the snow in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Machi?"

She froze, eyes wide.

"Up here!"

She looked up to see Yuki waving from the small balcony attached to his apartment. She looked back at the numbers on her hand. "I thought the number was 986."

He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I said 689."

Machi cursed herself for writing the first and third letter upside down.

"Come on up. I'll meet you at the door."

She climbed the stairs, stomping her feet as she sulked. 'Great. I just got here and I already embarrassed myself.' She raised her fist to knock on the door just as he opened it.

He smiled warmly at her. "Hi."

She looked down at her feet. "Sorry I'm late. I mixed up the numbers."

He pulled her into his arms, startling her. "It's okay."

She stiffened for a second before relaxing into his arms.

"I've missed you."

"Me, too." She whispered.

He pulled back, taking her hand and leading her inside. "Do you want some tea?" He asked, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Sure." She said, taking off her coat and shoes. She looked around the small apartment. A small TV sat on a round table in the corner of the living room, a small table that could barely fit a person on each side sat in the middle of the room, a few pictures on the walls from his life, light brown wooden floor, and white walls. It was just so… "Plain."

Yuki looked over his shoulder. "Nani?" He called over the whistle of the tea pot.

Machi waited until it was quiet again. "Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." She wandered over to one of the walls to inspect the pictures. The first was one of him and the boys from school. 'What are their names again? Haru-san and Momiji-san?' She saw Manabe sneaking into the picture behind them and quickly moved onto the next photo. This one had that orange haired boy holding hands with… 'Honda-san, right? And I'm pretty sure that boy's name is Kyo-san.' She also noticed that the boy was scowling at the camera, obviously not wanting to have his picture taken.

She looked at the one beside it. Manabe laughing with Yuki's brother and Kimi. Next photo… This one made her freeze. With their backs turned to the camera, Yuki and Machi sat together, supposedly alone, in the student council room for the last time. Yuki had his arm wrapped casually around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek.

"Manabe and Kimi-san."

Machi jumped at the sound of his voice. How did he sneak up on her so quietly? "Nani?"

"Manabe gave it to me before I moved in."

'Damn him.' Machi looked at the floor. "You keep it on your wall?"

Yuki smiled softly. "Of course I do. It's my favorite." As an after-thought, he added, "Even though I didn't know about it when it was taken." He motioned towards the table. "It's not paradise, but it's at least somewhere to sit."

"I'm surprised you don't have much here." She said quietly as she sat down.

He shrugged. "I guess it's more of a rebellious thing."

"Rebellious?"

"Yeah. My brother tried wasting all of his money on me and I refused. He seems to enjoy 'over the top' things."

"I picked up on that after a while." She muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

Yuki chuckled.

After a moment of silence, Machi became uncomfortably aware of the fact that he continued to stare at her instead of drinking his tea. "Nani?" She suddenly snapped, irritated.

He just smiled a little more. "Your hair." He reached across the table to move a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. He kept his hand on her cheek, a worried expression on his face. "Was my staring bothering you?"

Machi looked down. "I'm just not very used to it, I suppose."

He lifted her head so that he could look into his eyes. "You don't need to hide like that, you know. What are you afraid I'll see?"

She tried looking down again, but he wouldn't let her. So instead she kept her mouth shut, not very comfortable with sharing her feelings at the moment.

His eyes wandered to the window and he smiled again. "Look, Machi, it's snowing."

She hesitantly looked over at the window. "So?"

He stood up, pulling on his shoes and coat. "I made a promise, remember?"

Her eyes widened. 'He…remembered.'

He wrapped her coat around her shoulders before holding out his hand.

She hesitantly took his hand, slipping on her shoes as they walked outside.

They took one step at a time, side by side, leaving imprints of their feet in the snow.

Yuki swung their hands back and forth, smiling at her.

She smiled a little at one point, but it was so small you couldn't even really call it a smile. And to add to her wonderful day, the two of them tripped over _another_ tree root.

Machi, having squeezed them shut, slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of Yuki with his arms wrapped around her waist. Instead of reaching out to catch her, he ended being pulled down with her. She blushed furiously as she tried to untangle their legs. When she looked back at him, Yuki was laughing. LAUGHING. In fact, he laughed so hard he fell back into the snow, continuing to laugh as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world. "What's so funny?" She snapped.

He calmed down a bit to say, "We tripped."

"I still don't get how you find that funny." She mumbled.

His laughter faded away as a smile lit up his face. He gently pulled her down to lay about a foot or two away from him.

"What are you doing?"

He leaned back into the snow and started moving his arms and legs. "Making snow angels."

She watched him for a minute before trying it. Well, they _were_ messing up the white abomination… She stopped when he stopped. They stood up to look at the ground, and Machi couldn't help but smile a little at their childishness. "They're not so bad."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him.

Machi just stared at all of the snow. "It's a frozen wasteland." She said quietly.

Yuki shook his head. "Look again." He said. "It's a Winter Wonderland."

"Why are you so corny?" She smirked.

He shrugged. "Fine, then." He kissed her forehead. "This is our Wonderland."

"Still corny, but not as bad."

They stayed like that for a while, staring at the imprints of their bodies in the snow. After a while, however, they couldn't ignore the wetness sinking into their clothes. They returned to his apartment where Yuki offered her a pair of his clothes to wear for a while until her clothes dried. She was hesitant at first, but she was freezing so she accepted.

Machi looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. 'I look ridiculous.' She frowned at her reflection. His clothes were loose on her. She was skinnier than she thought. The pants were a bit baggy, and she had to pick them up every now and then. And the sleeves were longer than her arms. She looked like a sick excuse for a chibi teenager. When she exited the bathroom, she froze.

Yuki was standing in his small kitchen with a shirt draped over his shoulder as he made another pot of tea. Still unaware of her presence, he turned around to grab something from a drawer.

Her face was on fire as her eyes stayed glued to his chest.

When the shirt slipped off his shoulder, he bent over to pick it up. His eyes met hers and suddenly he couldn't move. Machi thought it was because she had been caught, but Yuki felt his heart stop when he saw her in his clothes. Something about the way they hung from her smaller figure made him want to kiss her very badly. Remembering the current situation, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

Machi still couldn't move, too embarrassed to even think of a logical excuse.

Yuki turned off the stove, stopping the water from boiling. He looked back at her. How had he gone from the stove to a breath away from her so quickly? His fingertips caressed her cheek.

Machi lowered her eyes to the floor. "G-gomen ne. Ano…ah…"

He smiled at her flustered face. "You look adorable."

She scoffed at that, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment. "You're lying."

His lips brushed over hers before pulling her closer into a deep kiss.

Her eyes widened, but eventually closed as her knees gave out beneath her, thus leaving Yuki with the job of keeping her from falling over.

How they had sunk to the floor was beyond him. But suddenly, he was hovering over her and it was as if nothing else existed. As if they were in their own little world. Their own little Wonderland.

But sadly, all good things must eventually come to an end. Having forgotten to lock the door, an annoying Kakeru walked right into the apartment.

The two quickly disengaged from their kiss, but neither had the will nor the strength to get up.

Kakeru burst out into peals of laughter. "Oh, Kimi, you have GOT to see this!"

Sure enough, Kimi had come to visit, too. She winked at them. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Kakeru smirked. "Don't know why you chose the floor to…"

Okay, NOW they had the will and the strength to get up. They pushed them out the door, shouting in unison, "Come back later!!" After locking the door, they slid down to the floor, both equally embarrassed.

Machi put her face in her hands. "I hate him. I hate him so much."

Yuki chuckled. "I wouldn't go _that_ far." He wrapped his arms around her. "Gomen. I don't know what came over me."

Machi didn't remove her hands from her face as she said, "…It wasn't bad." She peeked out from between her fingers. "Yuki?"

He smiled, loving how she made his name sound. "Nani?"

She leaned against him. "Arigato."

"Hm?"

"I like today."

He pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "Me, too. Come on, let's get up and finish making that tea, okay?"

That night, as the two fell asleep on a futon watching TV in his apartment, Machi silently watched Yuki's sleeping form. She smiled, lifting her fingertips to brush over her lips. For once in her life, she couldn't wait to go back out in the snow. Their Wonderland.

--

Fluffy…Long…Hope ya enjoyed it.

REVIEW PLEASE!! (If I messed anything up plot/character/grammar/spelling-wise…PLEASE let me know. Arigato.)


End file.
